Arthur and the destiny
by Mad-Murder
Summary: Arthur is a ministers son, he have always got everything in his life, with out even trying. But suddenly he noticed that, it was all fake. And He meet's mysterious taxi driver xD Hohooo, it's boy x boy ;D Enjoy.


Arthur and the Taxi

It was a cold afternoon at New York, when one handsome man named Arthur Pennison, where walking down the All Stars street. He had a really awful day. His wife, Gwen had affair with some other man, and it was end of their relationship. He had call to his friend's to come with him to bar. And now, he walked in to the bar, feeling broken. He saw his friends; Lance, Bradley, Luca and Gwaine. Arthur walked towards to his friends, remembering something suddenly when he looked at Lance.

''_Arthur...I love Lance!'', Gwen said trembling. Arthur glanced at his wife. ''Lance, you love my best friend?'', Gwen shivered, Arthur was so mad right now. ''It's over, Gwen pack up, I don't want to see you tomorrow here, just leave...''. _

Oh now Arthur was mad, he walked to Lance fire in his eyes. Lance looked guilty when Arthur looked him to eyes. Arthur raised his fist, and hitted Lance to his face, and as Lance fell to ground other's tried to calm Arthur, but with no results. The security guards came up, and throw him out. That was defiantly bad day to him. He got up from the ground, and looked around the street, people where staring at him, Arthur stormed of to the closest bar. To drink, drink and drink.

When clock was little bit over midnight the bar's keeper kicked Arthur out, after too many beers. He was walking at the street, yelling to anyone who stared at him. He was really drunk. He had never, ever been that drunk. He was more than you can see. His father was prime minister. Yeah, Arthur was a ''noble'' man, view of normal people. He has always get what he wanted at his life. Always his friends were there for him. There was even a loving wife. But all was fake, fake and fake.

He was standing now at the street waiting for taxi to appear. But you know every story has the changing spot. As Arthur yelled ''TAXI!'', a yellow car stopped there. As Arthur opened the back door, he saw raven haired man sitting at the front seat. ''where sud I take you?'', he said with friendly voice. That made Arthur blush, he didn't know why, but it felt like the destiny was taking hold of his life. Like part of him was sitting there. ''Umm, to the Camelot Hotel'', Arthur said and sat down. Arthur looked at the taxi driver. He had really cute cheek bones, little bit big ears, and his bright blue eyes where amazing.

''Umm what's your name?'', Arthur asked silently, and the taxi driver laughed. ''My name is Emrys Merlin, just say Merlin, yours?'', Merlin said smiling staring at the road. ''Um, My name is Pennison Arthur..'', Blond said nervous. Merlin started to laugh cheerfully. ''Ha-ha, we are like from that legend'', he said, and Arthur laughed bit too. ''How old are you?'', Merlin asked, looking Arthur from the mirror. ''twenty-two, you?''. ''I m twenty'', Merlin said, and sighed for some reason. ''That young and driving a taxi?'', Arthur said amazed, he wasn't expecting Merlin to be younger than him, he looked more like his age, or older with his black circles under his eyes, it make him look older. ''But, what's your job?'', Merlin asked and yawned loudly. ''I m not working...'', He said and blushed. He had always money, so he had no reason to have job, as he father said. ''oh'', was only thing Merlin said.

''we there!'', Merlin said suddenly after a award silent. ''Oh, I see'', Arthur said, he was disappointed that they were already there. ''May I have your number?'', Blond asked nervously, he wasn't sure if Merlin would want to talk with him more. ''Oh, yeah, here'', He gave a card where was his number and e-mail. ''I don't have that E-mail anymore...'', Merlin said and blushed. ''bye then'', Merlin said and drive away. ''Oh shit, I forgot to pay'', Arthur muttered and stared at the number. ''Merlin Emrys...''.

''Unh'', Arthur muttered when he opened his eyes, his head was hurting after yesterdays drinking. He walked to the shower. After that he lied at the bed, looking at the card. ''What did I do?'', He wishepered. He remembered hitting Gwaine, and meeting the strange taxi driver. Sud I call him, he though. So he did, he did call Merlin.

''Hi, Merlin Emrys talking''

''Hey Merlin, here is Arthur, you remember?''

''oh yes, I though you won't call''

''Would you want to go drink cafe''

''umm, I don't know really''

''My treat''

Arthur heard Merlin sighing.

''Okay, I will come to your hotel door. I'll be there in fifteen minutes''

''Okay, bye''

There was awful silent when they headed to the cafe. Merlin seemed to be tired and nervous. ''Do you know the Knights Cafe place?'', Arthur asked from Merlin. ''Umm, oh yeah I know it, Are we going there?'', he asked and looked at Arthur from the mirror. ''it would we fun, I haven't been there for ages'', blond said smiling. ''If it's fine with you?''. Merlin just nodded.

Merlin looked around the cafe amazed; it was like knight time, all was wood and dark brow. Arthur looked Merlin smiling. 'He looks so cute..', He thought, and felt amazed what he just though, and tried to get it out of his head, but with no results, all it cause was Merlin smiling to him, and pulling him to table. ''Ooh, this so luxury!'', raven haired man said. ''But how will you pay? You said that u don't have a job'', Merlin said. But suddenly he flushed red. ''Sorry I, I shouldn't ask you such of things''. Arthur just laughed, but felt little bit uneasy. What would Merlin think if he would say that he doesn't need a job, cause his so rich. ''Don't worry about it''.

''So, Arthur do you have a family? Like wife or something?'', Merlin asked and drank bit cafe. ''I had, but my wife had affair with my best friend'', Arthur said and he realised that he had forget Guinevere and Lance. He didn't even care a bit about it. ''oh, sorry..'', Merlin said and stared at the table, trying to think something better to say. ''Nah, it's okay, I don't care shit about it anymore, it was her own chose. But still I have to send the divorce papers to her'', blond added. ''oh, I see'', raven hair said and sighed, he though for moment that he had just done his last mistake of his life. ''How about you Merlin, do you have anybody?'', Blond asked smiling. ''Nah, no-one'', he says quickly. ''Oh, umm so do you live with your family?'', Blond continues. ''No, my mom died last year, my dad died to cancer about tree years ago...'', Merlin told but couldn't end the sentence. ''I m really sorry'', Arthur said and felt really stupid, and some kind of guilty. ''do you have family, Arthur?'', he asked. ''Yes, Dad, Step-Mother and sister, my mom died when I was born''. Silent falls to the table. ''I m sorry'', Merlin says awkwardly. ''No need to, it was along time ago''. Arthur stared at Merlin feeling relaxed; he just stared at him searching something, something he didn't know. Suddenly Merlin raised his head, and noticed that Arthur was staring at him. Arthur turned red, so did Merlin. ''So, I sud probably go'', Merlin said not looking to Arthur. ''Okay, I...Can you lift me to the hotel?'', Arthur asked. ''Oh and I have to pay yesterday lift''. Merlin laughed. ''really no need to, we are friend right?'', he said smiling and Arthur nodded to him. ''You can go outside, I'll go pay now'', Arthur muttered. ''Are you sure? I can pay too'', Merlin said looking mystified. ''Yeah, I m sure''.

The way back to hotel was silent. They didn't need words there, it wasn't awkward. Merlin was hymning some song, Arthur smiled himself. 'His so cute, friendly and all', he though. ''oh, here we are _sire_'', Merlin said playfully. ''Thank you Merlin'', Arthur said and hopped out of the car. Then all went wrong. There were paparazzi searching for Arthur. ''OH THERE HE IS!'', they called. They must have heard that Arthur is leaving at that hotel, and they were probably looking for him, because he had leaved Guinevere. Merlin stared at Arthur, puzzled. ''Arthur?'', Merlin asked nervously. ''M-Merlin, I m the prime ministers son'', he stammered. Merlin stared at him shock. ''I'll go now'', Merlin said hurt in his voice. ''Sire'', he added, and so he drove away from Arthur. Leaving him to talk with the paparazzos.

''Great'', Arthur sighed when he finally got back to his hotel room. He jumped to his feeling exhausted. ''Now he hates me'', Arthur thought. He picked up his phone and dialled Merlin's number there. He waited and waited, but finally decided to call him. There was only the voice ''tuut'', coming. Nothing else, but then the miracle happened and Merlin picks up the call. ''M-Merlin, I m terribly sorry that I lied to you..!'', Arthur blurted. Merlin sighed. ''I forgive you If you forgive me?'', raven said. ''Or if we just forget this event?'', Arthur said gathering hope. ''I don't even know what you are talking about'', Merlin said with happy tune. ''But I have to stop, customers you see...goodnight Arthur'', he added. Arthur blushed bright red; gladly Merlin wasn't there to see it. ''Goodnight''.

Next day Arthur called to Merlin again. ''Merlin?'', He said to the phone, there was no answer. ''Umm, hey, Arthur?'', Merlin blurted. He sounded little bit sad or something. ''Is something wrong?'', Arthur asked worrying of Merlin. ''No, e-everything is allrigth...'', Merlin said muffled. There was obviously something wrong. ''Hey Merlin could you come here, I want to talk with you'', Arthur said, but Merlin didn't agree. ''No, I have busy evening, maybe some other day...'', he said. ''You come now here, or I'll send army to get you here!'', Arthur said firing up. Merlin sighed. ''Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes''.

Arthur waited him at the hotel's door. When he finally showed up, there had gone over twenty minutes. ''Hey, Merlin'', Arthur said smiling towards the raven haired. ''Hi, Arthur'', He said anguish. Arthur looked at Merlin face; his eyes were puffy and there were some strange brown things at his neck. ''Merlin come with me'', Arthur said crapping raven hair's hand leading him inside the hotel room.

''What happen?'', Arthur asked nervously looking at raven hair. ''Nothing, just tired'', Merlin said avoiding Arthur's glance. ''Oh really? So why are you looking about to cry?'', Arthur said, and Merlin didn't answer. ''It's everything allrigth? '', he added. That broke Merlin's poker face, he buried his face to his hand, crying & sobbing. Blond looked at him worried, as he walked besides Merlin. ''What happened?'', he asked and sat besides Raven. ''I...Just...Unhh'', He sobbed to answer. Arthur petted Merlin's head, while Merlin was trying to breathe properly. ''it was just small incident. Nothing much to worry about'', Merlin said, speaking now normally. ''So you can tell me'', Arthur added. ''it was just, that some man tried to do things to me...'', Merlin said trembling. Blond got filled with anger 'Someone touched MY Merlin', he though. ''But I kicked him out, as he pulled me to backseat...I he didn't go all way though'', Merlin said staring blankly wall. Arthur didn't know what to say, he only ended up hugging Merlin comforting. ''I'll protect you, now on'', he murmured. He blushed to his own words; he didn't dare to look to Merlin. But it wasn't weird at all. Because it felt like they had knew each other for years.

''Hey Arthur, I have a serious problem'', Merlin said blushing. ''what it is?'', Arthur asked concerned. ''I might have fallen to you...'', Raven said blushing harder. ''I have fallen to you'', Arthur said blushing too. ''So it's allrigth, u know, I love you'', He said and kissed raven, raven didn't do anything to stop him.

When the morning rise, Arthur wakes from his bed, Merlin besides him. Arthur blushes, with out any reason. ''Morning Merlin...'', Arthur said and looked at Merlin. Raven opened his eyes slowly. ''Unh, Morning'', He says, but rapidly get's up. ''How much the clock is?'', Merlin asked. ''Little past mid day'', Arthur said gazing at the clock. ''Oh no, I m so fucking late! You sud have wake me earlier, you brat'', Merlin says with angry tune. ''I beg you pardon, I took really good care of you and this is how you thank me?'', Arthur said playing angry. ''I want my reward!'', Arthur says, and took hold of Merlin's waist and pull's him to his bed. Arthur was sitting at Merlin's waits. Holding Merlin's hands against the bed. ''What now?'', Merlin asked blushing; he had stop thinking about that he was late, and now he was staring to Arthur s grey-blue eyes. Okay that even weirder. Arthur's cheek are little bit blushed. ''I don't know, it just feel's like I sud...'', blond said and leaned to Merlin's lips, and kissed him. ''Kiss you''. Merlin leaned back to Arthur's lips; Arthur's tightened his grip of Merlin's hands. He leans his waist touching raven's, feeling others warmth against his. All of a sudden Merlin stops. ''I have to go'', Arthur burst's to laugher. ''Oh well, then...'', blond muttered and kissed Merlin last time. ''You have to go''. Merlin got up from the bed, his face was totally red.

''Bye bye, Sire'', Merlin said playfully.

''Bye bye, Merlin'', he said with playfully tune. There sure is thing called 'destiny'.


End file.
